Positioning systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), utilize satellites to broadcast signals to enable receivers to determine location and synchronized time. A positioning system may support both military and civilian applications. It is noted that military and civilian applications may have different operating standards. For example, a certain level of security may need to be established for military applications. In another example, civilian applications may need to satisfy a certain assurance level specified by an aviation administration for civilian airborne systems, which may not apply to military aircrafts.